Berani Bertanya Sesat di Jalan
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Setelah bingung menentukan kapan fic kacau ini di-publish, akhirnya saya publish sekarang. Sekuel dari Salah Paham, yang benci crack-pairing harap menjauh!


Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Anda pasti sudah tahu peribahasa _malu bertanya sesat di jalan, _kan? Kali ini saya ingin coba tunjukkan bahwa peribahasa ini tidak terlalu benar juga. Semua tergantung dari apa yang Anda tanyakan, kepada siapa, dan di mana Anda menanyakan pertanyaan itu. _Pairing _dapat terlihat jelas._

A/N

_Daripada bergalau ria, marilah kita bersantai sebentar! __Sekuel dari Salah Paham. _Crack-pairing _yang ada dalam omake dapat Anda saksikan di sini. Ingat peringatan si Author sebelumnya : don't like, don't read, don't flame. Peribahasa _malu bertanya sesat di jalan _tidak berlaku di sini.__ Humor sangat tidak terasa._

Selamat Membaca!

-Ivan's Points of View-

Sore itu aku ditemui oleh Kak Gilbert di rumahku. Ia memintaku untuk menemani Ludwig yang sekarang sedang sendirian di rumahnya. Kakakku sih mengizinkan aku pergi (walaupun rumah kami cukup berjauhan, dia sudah kuanggap seperti ibu sendiri). Hubunganku dengan Ludwig juga sudah sangat membaik –sejak kejadian di rumah Arthur pada waktu liburan yang lalu.

Tetapi kata Gilbert, Feli mengirimi Ludwig kartu pos yang menyatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan sedang dalam liburan panjang. Dia juga mengabarkan kerinduannya yang mendalam kepada Ludwig –dan Ludwig senang sekali mendengarnya. Jadi, menurut Gilbert hubungan kami akan menjadi netral kembali bila Feli benar-benar pulang. Aku biasa-biasa saja sih, karena aku mulai menjalin hubungan baik kembali –sebatas teman- dengan Yao, jadi walaupun Ludwig benar-benar melupakanku, aku sudah punya teman lain yang pastinya akan cukup dekat denganku.

Dan disinilah aku, di depan pintu rumah Ludwig. Kupanggil namanya berkali-kali, tetapi ia tak kunjung keluar, menyahut pun tidak. Kucoba berteriak sesekali, namun bukannya mendapat jawaban dari Ludwig, aku malah dimarahi oleh tetangganya dalam bahasa Jerman karena berisik. Padahal percuma memarahi aku, toh aku tidak mengerti.

Setelah bermenit-menit berlalu, aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Kupikir Ludwig bukan bocah cengeng yang takut sendirian di rumah. Tetapi ketika aku membalikkan badan, tiba-tiba aku dapat mendengar suara-suara rusuh (seakan seseorang sedang terburu-buru) dari dalam, dan kemudian Ludwig membukakan pintu sambil bernapas terengah-engah.

"Hahh... hahh... guten tag, maaf aku lama sekali," katanya. Setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata baju seragam yang ia pakai sekarang ini pasti dipakai asal dan terburu-buru. Buktinya dia melewatkan satu kancing yang masih terbuka. Yah, mungkin dia hanya memakai celana ketika aku datang, da.

"Tidak masalah, da," jawabku berbohong.

"Ayo masuk," katanya lagi, dan aku mengikutinya masuk ke rumahnya -yang ternyata cukup rapi.

"Kau tidak biasanya datang jauh-jauh ke sini," ungkapnya sambil berjalan.

"Kakakmu yang memintaku menemanimu, da."

"Oh, begitu. Omong-omong tadi aku sedang membuat kopi –kau mau?"

"Eh, nyet (tidak), aku tidak minum kopi."

Kami berhenti di dapur Ludwig yang hanya dibatasi oleh mini bar dengan ruang makannya, sehingga ketika aku duduk di ruang makan, aku dapat melihatnya membuat kopi dari sini.

Meja makan di hadapanku terlihat cukup tidak beraturan, ada beberapa lembar kertas yang terserak di situ. Aku meneliti kertas-kertas itu, dan aku dapat menemukan sebuah surat kabar berbahasa Jerman, surat dari Francis yang katanya ingin berkumpul lagi dengan "Bad Touch Trio"-nya, beberapa selebaran yang mungkin isinya tentang diskon di sebuah super market, dan –selembar kartu pos dari Feliciano.

Aku tidak membaca kartu pos itu, toh aku sudah tahu isinya. Gambar seorang wanita Asia menarikan sebuah tarian dengan ekspresi wajah yang menjiwai (terutama matanya). Setahuku, tarian itu namanya Tari Pendet yang kalau tidak salah berasal dari Indonesia, tepatnya dari Bali. Ya, aku tahu. Kata Kiku yang sering ke sana, ada banyak sekali wanita cantik, budaya yang pantas dilestarikan, dan barang-barang dengan harga murah namun berkualitas bagus di sana. (A/N : boleh dong saya promosiin negara sendiri XD).

"Apa kau tidak merasa terpaksa disuruh kakakku menemani aku seperti ini, Ivan?" tanya Ludwig tiba-tiba. Rupanya ia sedang menunggu air panasnya matang.

"Eh, tidak. Aku senang sekali," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ingin bayaran dari aku atau kakakku, kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hahaha, tentu tidak, Ludwig. Aku ikhlas tuh. Dan lagi, Ludwig, aku cukup menyukaimu, da –eh, setelah Yao, mungkin," tambahku, setelah tiba-tiba teringat dengan Feli. Aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan orang lagi, seperti ketika kejadian antara Alfred dengan Arthur.

Ludwig berhenti bicara. Dia mematikan kompor dan mengambil sebuah cangkir dan sebungkus kopi instant. Tiba- tiba aku teringat sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padanya.

"Ludwig, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silakan, tapi jangan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh," jawabnya sambil menyobek bungkus kopi itu dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kakakku mengatakan suatu hal mengenai kunci serep rumahku. Nah Ludwig, sebenarnya kunci serep itu apa, sih?" tanyaku padanya. Ludwig membuang bungkus itu ke dalam tempat sampah dan tertawa dulu sebelum menjawabku.

"Kunci serep tuh kunci duplikat, atau kunci palsu yang dibuat benar-benar mirip dengan kunci aslinya. Dalam kasusmu, kunci serep rumahmu, kan? Berarti kunci serep itu merupakan tiruan dari kunci asli rumahmu, yang dapat kamu gunakan saat kunci aslinya tidak terbawa atau hilang," jelasnya. Oh, begitu, da!

"A~h, ternyata semudah itu, da!" aku tertawa. Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu, ya?

"Kau serius samasekali be-" Ludwig yang tadinya ingin melihat aku sambil bicara, mendadak berhenti dan batal melihatku. Kalau aku tidak salah, aku sempat melihat –uhm- semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Dia segera berbalik dan melanjutkan membuat kopinya.

"Nah, da. Aku punya pertanyaan lagi. Tolong dijawab, da!" pintaku, dan Ludwig mengangguk, "apa perbedaan dari Au (Aurum) dan Ag (Argentum)?"

"Eh, umm, apa ya? Itu kau dapat dari buku kimia ya?" Ludwig bertanya balik sambil memberikan sedikit gula ke dalam kopinya.

"Bukan, dari TTS di koran yang sering dibaca adikku."

"Oh, biar kujelaskan secara sederhana," Ludwig berbalik mengahadap ke arahku, " Aurum adalah nama ilmiah untuk emas, sedangkan Argentum itu perak –eh atau terbalik ya?" mendadak ia bingung sendiri, "yah, pokoknya sangat berbeda, deh. Mulai dari nomor atom sampai kandungan zat di dalamnya," kemudian dia berbalik badan lagi kembali berkonsentrasi kepada kopinya.

Setelah puas dengan jawaban pertanyaan itu, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ludwig aku bertanya lagi ya. Ini menyangkut Arthur," kataku sedikit memelankan suaraku, sementara Ludwig mengaduk kopinya agar larut dengan air panas.

"Apa itu?"

"Esok pagi setelah dia dan Alfred –eh- bertemu di bawah pohon itu, aku bertemu dengan dia pagi-pagi sekali. Kulihat dengan jelas ada –hnn, entah apa itu- banyak benda-benda merah di lehernya, beberapa diantaranya seperti bekas gigitan. Itu apa, da?"

Pertanyaanku sepertinya membuat Ludwig bingung. Dia berhenti mengaduk kopinya, kemudian berbalik menghadapku lagi. Kali ini, dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, tetapi buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan menjawab pelan.

"Ivan, aku... aku khawatir aku tidak dapat mendefinisikannya dengan baik padamu. Lagipula, sebaiknya kau menunggu sebelum kau –mendapatkan 'benda merah' itu sendiri," katanya ragu-ragu.

"Tapi aku mau tahu," jawabku kecewa, "jelaskan saja dalam arti yang paling sederhana untukmu." Ludwig menghela napas sebentar sebelum menjawabku.

"Baiklah Ivan. Itu –itu adalah kissmark," katanya pelan.

"Apa itu?"

"KISS –Ivan, menurutku kita –eh- tidak boleh membicarakan hal seperti itu. Pelankan suaramu, aku tidak ingin orang-orang berpikir aneh tentang kita berdua," katanya hampir berteriak, tetapi mendadak memelankan suaranya lagi.

"Iya, aku tahu. Francis juga bilang padaku itu kissmark," jawabku pelan, Ludwig terlihat tenang sedikit, "tetapi ia tidak menjelaskan dari mana Arthur mendapatkannya. Memang dia dapat dari mana, sih?" seketika ekspresi Ludwig berubah. Dia kembali mengurus kopinya –yang sejak tadi belum selesai juga- sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Mungkin dia digigiti nyamuk ganas, tuh," jawab Ludwig acuh tak acuh. Ada sedikit nada ragu dalam kata-katanya tadi.

"Oke, terima kasih Ludwig."

Daripada membuatnya lebih bingung lagi, aku diam saja. Tetapi ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang cukup mengganggu pikiranku –sehingga akhirnya kutanyakan juga.

"Ludwig, ba-bagaimana kau dengan Feli?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, dan Ludwig menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ringan dan senang.

"Aman-aman saja, sih. Dia akhrinya mengirimi aku surat. Ternyata dia asyik dengan liburannya –tetapi ia tetap kangen denganku, katanya."

"Oh, da," setelah situasi di antara kami mulai tenang, barulah aku mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya sementara Ludwig menghirup sedikit dari kopinya.

"Omong-omong, blowjob itu apa, da?"

Tiba-tiba, Ludwig tersedak dan menumpahkan sedikit dari kopinya ke baju seragamnya.

"Aduh, panas!" jeritnya, kemudian menatapku dengan aneh.

"Kau serius tidak tahu?"

"Kalau tahu aku takkan bertanya, da," jawabku santai, Ludwig terlihat berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaanku kali ini.

"Umm... coba kamu artikan kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris itu. Blow=meniup, job=pekerjaan. Jadi apa artinya menurutmu?" katanya sambil mengelap sedikit seragamnya yang terkena kopi.

"Pekerjaan meniup?" setelah berpikir sebentar, baru aku melanjutkan lagi, " oh, aku tahu! Maksudnya pekerjaan tukang peniup balon, da!"

"Eh..." Ludwig terlihat ragu dengan jawabanku, namun ia mengangguk setuju. Lalu ia mengaduk kopinya lagi.

"Beberapa pertanyaan lagi, da! Apa itu oral dan foreplay?"

"HAH? A-aku tidak tahu! Jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi!" teriaknya, dan aku melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya sebelum ia berbalik lagi.

"Ah...? Da, tapi aku ingin tanya lagi –"

"Tunngu dulu, Ivan. Dari mana kau mendapat kata-kata itu –yang barusan tadi kau tanyakan?"

"Dari Francis," jawabku jujur, "dia bilang kau ingin sekali melakukan hal-hal tadi kepadaku walau tinggi kita beda dua centimeter," lanjutku. Ludwig membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

"Hei –dengar, ya. Jangan pedulikan kata-kata Francis. Aku –aku tidak bisa menjawab semua itu –dan jangan pernah menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu kepada siapapun," katanya panik. Aku senang, ia ternyata khawatir dan cukup perhatian kepadaku. Aku tersenyum dan menjawabnya.

"Da, da. Tapi izinkan aku bertanya satu hal lagi –bukan dari Francis, kok," tambahku segera.

"Silakan, kalau begitu," Ludwig menyeruput kopinya dengan santai.

"Apa itu yaoi, dan apa hubungannya dengan seme, uke, dan BDSM, da?"

Ludwig menyemburkan kopi yang ia minum. Kemudian ia meletakkan cangkirnya di meja makan dan menghampiriku.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu. Apa kau menyukaiku, atau tidak?" tanyanya sambil menatap kedua mataku dengan sangar dan lurus.

"Eh –Ludwig?" ia mencengkeram kedua lenganku agar aku tidak bangkit dari kursiku. Sorot matanya menuntut jawaban dariku, dan dengan detak jantung yang semakin cepat –aku menjawabnya.

"Suka, da."

"Jujur."

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk sambil menghindari mata birunya.

"Nah, Ivan, dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, aku lebih suka mepraktekkannya secara langsung."

"Eh –Ludwig –jangan –" kata-kataku terputus saat itu juga. Aku tak sanggup menolak semua yang ia lakukan kepadaku. Dan esok paginya, aku sudah ada di tempat tidur Ludwig –karena hanya berdua dengannya sepanjang malam.

End of Berani Bertanya Sesat di Jalan

A/N

_Bagi yang ingin ending ditambah sedikit, silakan baca omake._

OMAKE

Aku baru bisa pulang esok pagi. Ludwig mengantarku dengan mobilnya. Sebelum aku turun untuk masuk ke rumahku, Ludwig berbicara denganku sebentar.

"Ivan –apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang selain aku?"

"...umm...?" aku tidak mengerti.

"Seperti –yah, kau dan aku, namun aku mulai dekat kembali dengan Feli. Adakah?"

"Jika maksudmu sahabat, Yao adalah orang terdekat denganku saat ini, da."

"Kalau begitu jangan katakan kepada Feli, kedua saudara perempuanmu, Yao, dan –kalau bisa semua orang mengenai apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam," bisiknya dengan wajah memerah sedikit, "aku juga akan jaga rahasia." Aku mengangguk, kemudian keluar dari mobilnya.

Kini aku tahu banyak karena Ludwig –uhm, mengajariku banyak hal dalam semalam. Ketika aku memutar kenop pintuku, aku terkejut karena pintu itu tidak terkunci.

"Privyet (halo), Ivan! Ke mana saja kau?" rupanya Kak Katyusha sedang main ke sini.

"Eh –dari rumah Lud –emm, teman. Kakak masuk dari mana?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku 'kan punya kunci serep rumahmu," katanya santai.

"Kunci serep? –oh, kunci serep..." seketika wajahku memanas, dan tanpa kusadari syalku turun sedikit.

"Ivan, mengapa waj –IVAN! Apa itu di –lehermu?" Kakak terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Oh –ini kissmark! –Eh, bukan!" aduh! Aku keceplosan!

"IVAN! KAMU INI –"

Dan aku hanya bisa berlari menjauh ketika sebuah vas bunga melayang ke arahku.

The (Very) End of Berani Bertanya Sesat di Jalan

A/N

Duh GARING BANGET! Review bagi yang ikhlaa memberinya! #PLAKK


End file.
